The present invention relates to a method of charging a transparent cosmetic material containing a three-dimensional pattern, a nozzle used for charging the material and an apparatus for charging the same which is provided with such a nozzle.
Cosmetic materials generally contain various types of coloring materials such as pigments and dyes. Such coloring materials are in some cases contained as masking agents for covering coloring derived from raw materials and are in some cases contained for the purpose of providing a particular effect in relation to skin make-up which is a positive function of those coloring materials.
Since consumers have recently shown an increasingly diverse sense of appreciation in regard to the value of cosmetic materials, however, cosmetic materials of this kind are now required to possess certain additional merits related to their intrinsic appeal as objects of beauty which provide pleasure in use, as well as their basic functions of being suitable for make-up and so forth.
The inventors therefore conceived the idea of making a main cosmetic material transparent and of forming a three-dimensional pattern in the transparent cosmetic material by using coloring materials.
The method of producing a multicolored rod-shaped cosmetic material described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 225108/1984 is a known method of charging cosmetic materials of different colors for the purpose of allowing a color pattern to be formed by suitably mixing these cosmetic materials.
In the method described in this publication, however, basic raw materials of each of the colors mixed and melted in each of two mixing tanks is directly charged into a mold used for molding a rod-shaped cosmetic material which is rotatably disposed below each of the mixing tanks with a pipe connected to each mixing tank at its upper end. Since the two basic raw materials are simply combined in the pipes and then charged in the mold, a scroll is only formed on the surface of a molded rod-shaped cosmetic material
The formation of a three-dimensional pattern cannot therefore be achieved even by this method.